Kallera Hatake
Kallera Hatake ''(Hatake Kallera) ''is a major, supporting, Original Character for the ''Naruto ''anime series. She is a genin-level Kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hatake Clan and a member of Team Anko. Kallera is also the willing human vessle for the Dragon Demon, Hellpyra. As of Part II, Kallera accepted her Demon's powers and became one with her, making her a half demon. fuck you Background Kallera was born into the Hatake clan to Kakashi and Kagome. She is the youngest of the three Hatake Siblings as well as the second daughter of the Hatake Sisters. Due to her sister's friendship with Sasuke Uchiha, Kallera developed a friendship with Itatchi Uchiha. However, after the massacre, Kallera developed a friendship with Naruto Uzumaki. Later on in her life, those friendship feelings grew deeper. Personality Kallera is one of those girls who protects those she cares about, sticks for those who need it, thinks politics is stupid. She likes being around people she cares about, and not around large crowds. Kallera finds enjoyments in training and loves to spar with any of her friends. Like her sister, she speaks formally to her elders, but, if she knows them better, she speaks normally to them. Kallera adapted to the moral code of Shinobi that her father had taught her and her sister. The only loss Kallera has delt with is the death of her mother, Kagome, who had died a year before the Chunin Exams began. Though Kallera was seperated from her mother and brother when thier house was set ablaze a year prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Appearence Though she is in fact the daughter of Kakashi, Kallera's appearence is a combination of genes from her late mother, Kagome, and Kakashi. Kallera has duel colored Hot-Pink and Black hair, blue eyes, and fair colored skin. Kallera was still a young Academy Student when the series began. She wore her hair tied up in a purple ribbon given to her by her older sister, Kristin. Her ourfit was a light blue, collard kimono top with black pants and blue sandals. Her hot pink bangs framed her face. As the Chunin Exams came up, Kallera wore a long, dark-blue kimono with grey shorts underneath. Her hairstyle remained the same, but she had cut her hair in between the Chunin Exam Arc and the Invasion of Konoha Arc. In PartII, Kallera has graduated from the Academy and is a genin, and a member of Team Anko. Her hair is short and frames her face. Her hair is tied up by her headband, which is on a purple cloth instead of the usual blue. She wears a dark blue top, with a black skirt and matching boots and gloves. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kallera is a part of the Konoha alligence and dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. She was assigned to the Third Division under the leadership of her father, Kakashi Hatake. Abilities Like her father, brother, and sister, Kallera is an excellent shinobi who learns at a fast rate. While still in the Academy, she was shown to have a Fire-style nature and was seen practicing Fire-style techniques. Her talents greatly improved when she willingly accepted Hellpyra, the Dragon Demon. Since then she became a better shinobi, and is ranked in skill right up there next to her older brother and sister, and father. Chakra Control Kallera has a moderate control over her chakra and its uses. She tends to become less focused when under pressure, but she can control and utilize her jutsus to their fullest extent. Elemental Ninjutsu Just like her older brother and sister, Kallera also has an affinity to use all five natures of Chakra. She excells in Fire-style, while Water is her weakest nature. Nonetheless, Kallera has ninjutsu for every nature, but mainly uses Fire and Wind techniques. Taijutsu Another ability of Kallera's is her skill in Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. She has speed up to that of Rock Lee, strength of Lady Tsunade, and the strength of her father, Kakashi Hatake. Demon Jutsu Now Kallera does have a demon spirit inside of her as well; however, she wasn't born with it. But she does have abilities that of a dragon demon. After she accepted the spirit of Hellpyra, Kallera's abilities increased. Just like the other demon seals, Kallera's stages revolve around the Eight Inner Chakra Gates. Her first stage starts with her seal advancing over her body, the second stage the marks merge together and forms into scales, her hair turns black with red highlights, her eyes change to thier demon form (red) and her body enters a half human/half lizard stage, and the thrid and final stage Kallera enters the full dragon form. But she has two; one of which is used for speed and flight, the other for fighting. In her first stage, the first three gates (the Gate of Opening, Healing, and Life) open. This allows Kallera's chakra to increase and her hand-sign speed is increased 5x faster than before. It also adds 5x more power to her jutsus. In this form, her seal spreads throughout the surface of her body, creating an almost chakra gate over he chakra network, protecting her oragans from opposing attacks. In Stage2, also called her "Half-Stage", the next three gates (the Gate of Pain, Limit/Closing, and View/Joy) open. With this Kallera's speed and stamina are increased ten-fold. Also in this stage, her demon chakra begins to blend with her normal chakra. Her ability to perform hand-signs seems almost instantinous, giving her a high advantage in battle. She resembles a walking lizard in this stage, and she acts more on instict than reason. it is also in this state where Kallera enters an 'immortal' like preference, since she can heal from any injury she sustains. In her third and final stage she is impossible to kill, and the last two gates (the Gate of Wonder/Shock and Death) open. With this stage, Kallera can use a jutsue without using a hand-sign, all she has to do is think of which jutsu to use and she can create with just her mind. It's also up to this point that she can choose to become a medium-sized dragon that is handy for transportaion and speed, or a giant dragon perfect for fighting. She is also able to heal from any wound (including hits to vital areas such as the heart and neck). Stats Part I Introduction Arc Chunin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrival Arc Pre-Shippuden Filler Arcs Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Itatchi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Movies Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes Category:AnimeOC Category:Female OC Category:Naruto OC